1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing controller included in a display, and more particularly, to a timing controller capable of decreasing flicker of an image to be displayed and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The existing organic light emitting display device includes a data driving unit for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driving unit for sequentially supplying scan signals to scan lines, a pixel unit having pixels arranged at every intersections between the scan lines, and a timing controller for controlling operations of the data driving unit and the scan driving unit.
When the scan signals are supplied, the pixels charge voltage corresponding to the data signals supplied through the data lines storage capacitors included in the respective pixels and supply current corresponding to the charged voltage to organic light emitting diodes so as to emit light of brightness corresponding to the data signals.
In the existing organic light emitting display device, the timing of a scan starting signal outputted to the scan driving unit by the timing controller and the timing of the scan signals outputted from the scan driving unit may vary based on temperature and external environmental changes. Since the pixels cannot be supplied with the data signals precisely when the timing variation of the scan signals is out of an allowed range, for example, since the pixels cannot be supplied with the data signals which have to be supplied to adjacent pixels, flickers may appear in an image to be displayed.